


Orion Daisy

by murven



Series: Adventure of a Life time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, dereks loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murven/pseuds/murven
Summary: Time for a new Hale baby to be born





	

Crash

I turned my head looking up from the couch to see Brooklyn and Derek staring down at the floor and then up at me.  
“Boys what in the name of wolfs bane have you two done this time?” getting up from the couch to inspect the situation. “Well, you see Brae we were trying to open the flour lid to make cookies and well we used too much strength and it went CRASH and then BOOM!”

Rolling my eyes at the father son duo, I grabbed the broom from the pantry and a dust pan, shoving them into their hands. Get cleaning up I’m taking a shower.  
Marching up the stairs hearing the bickering between my Boyfriend and our 4-year-old son making me giggle as I hurried to the bathroom to shower. Stripping out of my jeans and my tank top staring in to the mirror at my belly growing the newest Hale addition. I sighed as I stepped into the warm shower feeling the beads of water fall down my chest and my belly. Washing my hair, I felt hands snake around my waist. Turning around Derek was naked and smiling while he kissed me on the cheek. 

“what are you doing interrupting my shower mister? I thought you had a kitchen to clean up?” laughing as he placed his hands on my bump. “Brooki and I cleaned it all up and now he’s watching a movie in the living room” running his hands through my hair getting the soap out. Kissing him before getting out wrapping a towel around myself and his, looking at the mirror seeing the scar on my neck looking up at Derek a tear going down my face. “Brae.. Braeden don’t cry you’re so beautiful the scar defines that you are a badass women and mother to our kids Brooklyn and the little one growing strong in you. I have never loved a woman more than you.” I nodded before pulling my shirt over my head and some leggings tying my hair into a high pony I grabbed Der’s hand and made our way down stairs. Settling ourselves on the couch Derek began to rub my lower back.

Brooklyn turned around cuddling his Spiderman plushy climbing up and onto my lap snuggling into my chest. I smiled at his head of wavy black hair kissing it lightly running my hands through the tangle mess. I started to close my eyes as I fell asleep with my boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tossing and turning in my bed I groaned as pain hit my lower back making me sit up breathing in and out. Derek woke up as the second pain hit and I gasped to breath. He looked concerned as the pain started to go away. “Brae are you okay? Are contractions starting? Do I need to call Scott and Malia to pick up Brooklyn.?” He asked so many question in just a few minutes.  
“BABE! Yes I think contractions are starting. Please just call Scott to come and get Brooki and will you call Melissa to get over here.” He nodded before jumping out of the bed and running to grab his phone to call Scott.  
Running down the stairs two steps at a time hearing my girlfriend breathing through her contractions made me want to cry. Picking up my cell phone finding Scott’s number waiting for it to dial.

“Hey man why are you calling me at, 3 am? Liam has classes at 7 am.” I sighed he really is not sane at 3 am. “Scott not the time! Braeden is in labor and Melissa is on her way over to help and I need you to get your ass over here to get Brooklyn right now.” All I heard on the phone was someone falling off the bed. “Dude, I’ll be there in 10 minutes to get the little dude.” Rolling my eye’s I said thanks before running back up the stairs and into my son’s room. He was passed out on his bed, head hanging off the bed. I opened his closet grabbing his over night and day bag for the next two days. Lightly picking him up he turned his head at me confused and his hair in every which way “Daddy? What’s going on?’ I chuckled at the sleepiness in his grey eyes. 

“Well little dude, your new sibling will be arriving in a few hours so you get to spend some time with Uncle Scott and Auntie Lia and Liam. He just nodded before crashing back on my shoulder.

Carrying Brooklyn down the steps where Scott and Malia had let themselves into the house were waiting.  
Passing him over to Scott, Malia smiled. “How’s she doing? With the contractions and all?” I just sighed “ She’s doing pretty well considering this is her second home birth and it’s all natural just breathing and taking cool baths to numb the pain is helping. Thanks again for taking him, with Stiles and Lydia in San fran and the rest of the pack doing who knows what you guys are life savers.” Scott chuckled before I let them out to their car watching the car lights grow smaller in the distance. 

Breathing in and out in the bath as each contraction hit me every four to five minutes resting my head on the marble table I waited for Derek to get upstairs.  
Melissa came into the bathroom smiling at me “How’s the contractions so far?” I looked up at her as another passed “It’s okay been going on for about an hour now or so feeling them get closer and closer by the minute.” She nodded as she helped me out of the tub and on to the bed checking me for dilation. “Braeden your about 6 centimeters so far so it won’t be long before this baby gets here.” 

Derek came in as Melissa went down stairs to grab some warm water to help. Sitting behind me as I leaned forward feeling a contraction hit he rubbed my back up and down. Groaning it hurt so bad but I knew it was best for me to not be strapped down to a hospital bed as I had a major fear of hospitals.  
When Melissa finally came back she said it was time to start pushing the little one out. I breathed in everything I heard felt like a blur as I started to push this baby out. I could feel the baby crowning and the baby coming out. 

“Braeden keep going we can see the head” Derek said as he held me still. I heard the sounds of crying when I felt all the pain go away the relief of the baby out of me I smiled as I saw Melissa placing my baby on my chest. “It’s a girl Braeden. She’s healthy and beautiful. 6 pounds and 12 Ounces”  
Crying and kissing my daughters head she looked so beautiful the tan skin and Grey and blue eyes a full head of black hair. I looked up at Derek he was crying as he kissed her tiny head. Melissa helped delivered the placenta next once it was finally over she turned to the both of us, “What’s this gorgeous baby’s name?” I looked up at Derek and nodded at approval that he could tell her. 

“Orion Daisy Hale.” I said proudly. Melissa smiled “That name is so beautiful she is absolutely perfect.”  
After Melissa left making sure Ori would be okay after two hours, I was nursing her on the living room couch as Derek made me a sandwich. “Oh precious girl you are in for a world wind of an adventure of life no matter what Pack will protect you.” 

Life was hectic but it was my life. Two kids a wonderful boyfriend and a pack I love more than life. This was just the beginning of an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Making more to the story soon


End file.
